


ocean eyes

by hAnatabi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Boys In Love, Falling In Love, First Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mutual Pining, POV Bucky Barnes, POV Steve Rogers
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hAnatabi/pseuds/hAnatabi
Summary: "ฉันหลงใหลในดวงตากลมโตไร้เดียงสาสีเทาอมฟ้าเป็นประกาย ผมบรูเน็ตต์สีน้ำตาลลอนเข้มที่ดูนุ่มนิ่ม และรอยยิ้มแสนอ่อนโยนของหมอนั่น""ฉันหลงรักเจ้าเปี๊ยกผมทองที่ช่วยฉันอย่างกับเจ้าชายขี่ม้าขาวโดยไม่เกรงกลัวเหล่าเด็กเกเรตัวโตๆนั่นเลย แถมหมอนั่นยังมีดวงตาสีฟ้าน้ำทะเลที่สวยจนน่าต้องมนต์และน่าหลงใหลมากเหมือนมหาสมุทร"





	ocean eyes

 

 

 

 

 

 

_I've been watching you,_  
_For some time,_  
_Can't stop staring at those oceans eyes._

 

 

 

 

 

 

_\- steve -_

 

 

ถ้าเทียบกับมาตรฐานเด็กเจ็ดขวบโดยทั่วไปในบรุ๊คลิน สตีฟ โรเจอร์ เด็กชายผมบลอนด์วัยเจ็ดขวบ ที่ร่างกายถือว่าตัวเล็กกว่ามาตรฐานเล็กน้อย บ้านของเขาย้ายมาอยู่ที่บรุ๊คลินตั้งแต่เขาอายุห้าขวบ เมื่อเริ่มอายุหกขวบเขาก็เริ่มอยู่รั้งท้ายในกลุ่มเด็กตัวเล็กของเนิร์สเซอร์รี่ ถึงแม้พ่อแม่ของเขาจะตัวสูงแบบคนปกติทั่วไป แต่สตีฟกลับตัวผอมและค่อนข้างเตี้ยเกินไปสำหรับเด็กวัยนี้

 

พอใกล้จะเข้าเกรดหนึ่งแม่ของเขาก็ปลอบใจเขาว่า _“บ้านโรเจอร์โตช้ากว่าชาวบ้านเค้าน่ะลูกไม่ต้องเป็นห่วงหรอกนะจ้ะสตีวี่”_ ถึงแม้แม่ของเขาจะพูดแบบนั้นแต่เขาก็กลับกลัวว่าเขาจะไม่โตขึ้นเลย อีกทั้งยังชอบมีเด็กตัวโตในละแวกบ้านมาคอยแกล้งเขาเพียงเพราะแค่ว่าเขาตัวเล็กกว่า แต่เด็กเหล่านั้นไม่รู้เลยว่าถึงแม้เขาจะตัวเล็กแต่เขาก็สามารถต่อยเด็กตัวโตล้มมาได้แล้วหลายครั้งเหมือนกัน แม้ว่าบางครั้งเขาจะแพ้บ้าง แต่สตีฟก็ไม่ยอมท้อถอยจนเด็กเกเรเหล่านั้นเป็นคนเลิกราไปเอง บางทีก็ได้แผลเล็กน้อยบางทีก็ตาบวมไปหลายวัน แต่นั่นก็ทำให้เขารู้สึกภาคภูมิใจที่สามารถปกป้องตัวเองได้ และบางทีเขาก็ได้ช่วยเด็กที่ไม่มีทางสู้คนอื่นด้วยเช่นกัน

 

เด็กละแวกนั้นจึงให้ฉายากับเขาว่าสตีฟน้อยต่อยหนักถึงเขาจะไม่ได้ชอบมันเลยก็เถอะแต่เขาก็ภูมิใจกับฉายานี้อยู่นะ

 

และตอนนี้ สตีฟก็กำลังนั่งวาดรูปเล่นอยู่บริเวณเครื่องเล่นในสวนสาธารณะยามเย็นที่พระอาทิตย์ใกล้จะตกดินแล้ว ทำให้พื้นที่บริเวณโดยรอบนี้ไม่ค่อยมีเด็กมาเล่นมากนัก จึงเหลือเพียงเขากับคนที่เดินผ่านไปผ่านมาเท่านั้น เขาชอบบรรยากาศอันเงียบสงบบริเวณสนามเด็กเล่นเวลาไม่มีเด็กคนอื่นอยู่เป็นอย่างมาก มันทำให้เขามีสมาธิจดจ่อกับการฝึกหัดวาดรูปของเขา สตีฟฝันว่าเมื่อโตขึ้นเขาอยากจะเข้ามหาวิทยาลัยด้านศิลปะ อีกทั้งพ่อและแม่ก็ยังสนับสนุนเขาด้วย เขาจึงเริ่มต้นหัดวาดรูปอย่างจริงจังมาตั้งแต่สามขวบเป็นต้นมา

 

สตีฟวาดรูปอย่างเพลิดเพลินจนไม่ได้รับรู้เลยว่ามีเด็กชายคนหนึ่งเดินตรงเข้ามาหาเขาและหยุดยืนอยู่ข้างหน้าเขา

 

**_“เฮ้! นายนั่งที่ประจำฉันอยู่นะ!”_** เด็กชายผมสีบรูเน็ตต์คนหนึ่งที่มายืนอยู่ตรงหน้าเขา กล่าวขึ้นอย่างหงุดหงิดพร้อมกับยืนกอดอกและส่งเสียงฮึไปให้กับสตีฟที่กำลังนั่งวาดรูปอยู่บริเวณเครื่องเล่นสุดโปรดที่เด็กชายคนนั้นบอกว่าเป็นที่นั่งประจำของเขาในสนามเด็กเล่นกลางสวนสาธารณะแห่งนี้

 

สตีฟเงยหน้ามองเด็กชายด้วยความตกตะลึง เขามีดวงตาสีเทาอมฟ้ากลมโตที่กำลังเปล่งประกายสะท้อนแสงแดดสีส้มยามเย็นจนเหมือนสีของมหาสมุทร ซึ่งเป็นดวงตาที่สวยงามที่สุดเท่าที่สตีฟเคยเห็นมา รอยกระจางๆบนผิวขาวๆที่ออกสีแทนบ่มแดดหน่อยๆที่ดูสุขภาพดีกว่าผิวของเขาที่ขาวซีดเป็นไหนๆ ผมหยิกลอนสีบรูเน็ตต์ที่คลอเคลียอยู่บนใบหน้าสมส่วน จมูกโด่งติดจะรั้นหน่อยๆ แก้มพองกลมๆที่แสนจะน่ารัก และที่ทำให้สตีฟใจเต้นแรงมากจนหยุดชะงักไปชั่วขณะ ก็คือริมฝีปากสีแดงสดที่กำลังอมอมยิ้มแท่งเล็กๆไว้ในปากก็แทบจะทำให้เขากลืนน้ำลายลงดังเอื้อก

 

“อ้ะขอโทษ” สตีฟตอบกลับด้วยความตกใจหลังจากที่เขาหยุดนิ่งมองหน้าอีกฝ่ายนานเกินไปจนนัยตาสีเทาสดใสของเด็กหนุ่มตรงหน้าพร้อมที่จะหาเรื่องเขาได้ทุกเมื่อ แต่เมื่อทั้งสตีฟได้สบตากันเด็กชายผมสีบรูเน็ตต์ เด็กคนนั้นก็ยิ้มกว้างให้เขา จนทำให้สตีฟสับสนและงุนงงกับการกระทำของเด็กชายแปลกหน้าคนนี้

 

“ล้อเล่นน่า” เขาพูดพร้อมนั่งลงข้างๆเขา “ฉันเห็นนายมาหลายวันแล้ว นายเพิ่งย้ายมาอยู่บ้างข้างๆฉันใช่มั้ยล่ะ ฉันชื่อเจมส์ บูคาแนน บาร์นส์ แต่ทุกคนเรียกฉันว่าบัคกี้ เพราะฉะนั้นนายก็ต้องเรียกฉันว่าบัคกี้เหมือนกัน” เด็กน้อยผมสีบรูเน็ตต์ชื่อบัคกี้กล่าวอย่างรวดเร็วและยิ้มแย้มให้เขาพร้อมกับยื่นมือขวาไปหาสตีฟที่นั่งอยู่ด้านข้าง

 

“ฉันสตีเว่น แกรนท์ โรเจอร์...หรือจะแค่สตีฟเฉยๆก็ได้” สตีฟกล่าวพร้อมกับยื่นมือไปจับบัคกี้อย่างกล้าๆกลัวๆ แต่เมื่อเขาเห็นรอยยิ้มของบัคกี้แล้วเขากลับเริ่มรู้สึกใจเต้นขึ้นแทน

 

“นายอายุเท่าไหร่หรอ” บัคกี้ถามด้วยใบหน้ากระตือรือร้น ดวงตาสีเทาอมฟ้าสดใสที่เหมือนน้ำทะเลเปล่งประกายจ้องมองเขาอย่างใคร่รู้ ซึ่งทำเอาสตีฟหลงใหลจนไม่แทบไม่ได้ยินที่บัคกี้พูดเสียเท่าไหร่ แต่เมื่อเขาค่อยๆนึกตั้งสติ สตีฟก็ค่อยๆตอบกลับไป

 

“เอ่อ...กำลังจะเจ็ดขวบแล้วล่ะ นายล่ะบัคกี้” สตีฟหันไปตอบพร้อมยิ้มให้แล้วก็ถามบัคกี้ต่อ

 

“ว้าว อายุเท่ากันเลยนะ แต่จริงๆแล้วฉันเพิ่งเจ็ดขวบไปอาทิตย์ก่อนเองล่ะ” บัคกี้ตอบกลับด้วยความตื่นเต้นดีใจ “แต่ว่าฝีมือวาดรูปของนายชักจะล้ำหน้าฉันไปเยอะเลยนะ...” บัคกี้พูดพร้อมกับทำหน้ายู่ยี่ด้วยความไม่พอใจแล้วก็แอบมองสมุดวาดรูปของเขา จนสตีฟพยายามปิดสิ่งที่กำลังวาดอยู่เพราะรู้สึกเขินอายเล็กน้อย

 

“จริงหรอขอบคุณนะ” เขาตอบอย่างประหม่าจนบัคกี้แอบขำในความงกๆเงิ่นๆของสตีฟ

 

“จะว่าไป ฉันก็คุ้นๆหน้านายอยู่นะสตีฟ อย่าบอกนะว่านายอยู่โรงเรียนประถมบรุ๊คลินเหมือนกันน่ะ” บัคกี้ขยับเข้ามามองใบหน้าของสตีฟ ดวงตาสีเทาอมฟ้าน้ำทะเลของบัคกี้จับจ้องไปที่ใบหน้าของเขาพร้อมกับสำรวจสอดส่องอย่างตั้งใจ จนทำให้หน้าสตีฟรู้สึกร้อนผ่าวและใจเต้นตึกตักมากขึ้นกว่าเดิม

 

และเมื่อสตีฟจับจ้องกลับไปที่ใบหน้าของบัคกี้แล้วรู้สึกร้อนผ่าวที่แก้มของตัวเอง ดวงตากลมโตของบัคกี้ที่แสนจะสดใสนั่นช่างเปล่งประกายสวยงามจนทำให้เขาลืมหายใจไปชั่วขณะ ผิวแทนบ่มแดดที่ดูนุ่มนวลตัดกับสีผมบรูเน็ตต์นั่นเป็นอย่างดี แถมตอนที่บัคกี้ยิ้ม แก้มของเขาก็จะมีสีแดงระเรื่ออย่างเห็นได้ชัด จนสตีฟรู้สึกว่าคนตรงหน้าช่างน่ารักน่าเอ็นดูมากเสียจนสตีฟเริ่มชอบใบหน้าของบัคกี้เข้าเสียแล้ว

 

“ชะ...ใช่แล้ว ไม่ต้องจ้องขนาดนั้นก็ได้” สตีฟกล่าวอย่างเขินอาย เขาเสหน้าไปมองที่สมุดวาดรูปอย่างจงใจว่าจะพยายามวาดรูปต่อ แต่เขารู้สึกว่าบัคกี้ยังจับจ้องเขาอยู่จึงทำให้เขาไม่สามารถวาดรูปต่อได้อีกต่อไป

 

“ฮ่าๆๆ นายเนี่ยตลกดีนะ แกล้งนิดหน่อยก็หน้าแดงแล้ว” บัคกี้พูดพร้อมกับเอามือทั้งสองข้างจับไปที่แก้มของสตีฟให้หันมามองตัวเองอีกครั้ง จะว่าไป พอสตีฟได้จับจ้องใบหน้าของบัคกี้ตรงๆแล้ว ไม่ใช่แค่เขาเท่านั้นที่หน้าแดง บัคกี้เองก็หน้าแดงขึ้นด้วยเหมือนเขาเช่นกัน

 

“จะทำอะไรน่ะบัคกี้” สตีฟกล่าวอย่างตกใจเมื่อใบหน้าของเขากับบัคกี้ห่างกันแค่คืบเดียว

 

“ไหนๆก็ไหนๆ เรามาเป็นเพื่อนกันเถอะ นะ!” บัคกี้พูดขึ้นแล้วเอาหน้าผากของตัวเองชนกับหน้าผากของอีกฝ่าย บัคกี้ยิ้มกว้างจนตาหยีให้กับสตีฟจนแก้มของบัคกี้เป็นสีแดงระเรื่อ สตีฟเห็นรอยยิ้มแสนบริสุทธิ์ของบัคกี้แล้วเขาก็รู้สึกว่าตัวเองนั้นได้ตกหลุมรักรอยยิ้มของบัคกี้เข้าแล้ว

 

“อะ...อื้มได้เลย!” สตีฟตอบกลับ

 

“พรุ่งนี้ก็เปิดเทอมแล้ว ไว้เราไปโรงเรียนด้วยกันนะ” บัคกี้พูดแล้วก็โผกอดเข้าใส่สตีฟจนทั้งสองล้มลงที่พื้นหญ้าทันที

 

“ฮ่าๆๆ นายเนี่ยตัวเล็กจริงๆ” บัคกี้แอบหยอกล้อสตีฟอย่างสนุกสนาน แต่สตีฟก็ไม่ยอมให้โดนแกล้งอยู่ฝ่ายเดียว เขาเริ่มจัดการอีกฝ่ายคืนบ้าง

 

เนื่องจากตอนนี้เป็นเวลาเย็นใกล้ค่ำแล้ว จึงเหลือแค่ทั้งสองคนยังอยู่บริเวณสนามเด็กเล่นนี้เท่านั้น เสียงหัวเราะของทั้งคู่จึงดังสนั่นไปทั่วทั้งสนาม จากตอนแรกที่บัคกี้เป็นคนเริ่มจักจี้เขา ไปๆมาๆเหมือนกับว่าบัคกี้จะตัวใหญ่กว่า แต่จริงๆแล้วบัคกี้กลับแรงน้อยกว่าเขามาก สตีฟจึงสลับหน้าที่เป็นคนจักจี้เขากลับไป จนบัคกี้หัวเราะทั้งน้ำตา

 

“โอ้ยๆ พอแล้ว ไม่เอาแล้วสตีฟ” บัคกี้ที่โดนสตีฟจักจี้อยู่ก็ส่งเสียงขอร้องอ้อนวอนให้อีกฝ่ายหยุดเสียที ใบหน้าของเขาเปรอะเปื้อนไปด้วยคราบน้ำตาเต็มไปหมด จากเหตุการณ์เมื่อซักครู่ที่เกิดขึ้นไวมากจนตอนนี้สตีฟเป็นคนขึ้นคร่อมอยู่บนตัวของบัคกี้ไปเองเสียแล้ว เมื่อเขาหยุด สตีฟเห็นบัคกี้หน้าแดงขึ้นก็อยากแกล้งบัคกี้ยิ่งขึ้นไปอีก ติดก็แต่ตอนนี้เขาเริ่มรู้สึกแปลกๆจนท้องวูบโหวงไปกับสถานการณ์ที่อยู่ตรงหน้า

 

“ก็นายแกล้งฉันก่อนนี่นา” แต่สตีฟก็กล่าวตอบพร้อมยิ้มให้อย่างมีชัยชนะ ถึงเขาจะตัวเล็กกว่า สตีฟก็สามารถจับบัคกี้เอาไว้ได้อย่างอยู่หมัด และแม้ว่าเขาจะรู้สึกแปลกๆกับสถานการณ์ตอนนี้อยู่เล็กน้อย แต่เขาก็แสร้งทำเป็นไม่ใส่ใจ จนกระทั่งสตีฟเริ่มสังเกตเห็นใบหน้าของบัคกี้ที่มีแต่จะแดงขึ้นเรื่อยๆจนเริ่มลามไปถึงใบหู

 

“นะ...นี่...สตีฟ” บัคกี้ค่อยๆเอ่ยชื่อของเขาออกมาอย่างเขินอาย เพราะตอนนี้ใบหน้าของทั้งคู่อยู่ในตำแหน่งที่ใกล้กันมากจึงทำให้ทั้งสองแทบจะรับรู้ถึงลมหายใจของกันและกันได้เป็นอย่างดีว่า แต่ละคนกำลังหายใจตะกุกตะกักขนาดไหน

 

“หืม?” เขายิ้มตอบกลับไปให้บัคกี้ สตีฟรู้สึกว่ามีอะไรบางอย่างที่ทำให้บัคกี้รู้สึกใจเต้นแรงจนต้องหันไปมองทางอื่นที่ไม่ใช่ใบหน้าของเขา นั่นก็ทำให้สตีฟแอบอมยิ้มในใจขึ้นมาทันที _'หรือว่าบัคกี้จะคิดแบบเดียวกันกับเขากันแน่นะ'_

 

“นาย...เอ่อนายจำ...โอ้ยนายออกไปได้แล้ว!!” สิ้นเสียงบัคกี้ก็ใช้แรงทั้งหมดที่มีผลักให้อีกฝ่ายออกไปจากตัวเอง ใบหน้าที่ร้อนผ่าวและกลายเป็นสีแดงจัดของบัคกี้หันไปมองสตีฟ ที่ตอนนี้สตีฟล้มหงายไปนั่งแหมะกับพื้นหญ้าอยู่ด้านหน้าของบัคกี้ จากนั้นเด็กหนุ่มผมสีบรูเน็ตต์ก็มองกลับสตีฟด้วยสีหน้างอนๆพร้อมทำแก้มป่องใส่

 

“จำได้สิ...อาทิตย์ก่อนฉันเคยช่วยนายไว้ไม่ให้โดนต่อย เพราะว่านายไม่อยากให้ใครแย่งตุ๊กตาหมีนี่นะ” สตีฟยิ้มให้กับบัคกี้ เขาเห็นหน้าของบัคกี้กลายเป็นสีแดงเหมือนลูกมะเขือเทศไปแล้วก็เรียกเสียงหัวเราะให้สตีฟได้เป็นอย่างดี

 

“ฮ่าๆๆ นายนี่ตลกดีนะ” สตีฟส่งเสียงหัวเราะกลับไปยังบัคกี้ทันที ถึงแม้สตีฟจะค่อนข้างสับสนกับเหตุการณ์ในวันนี้ที่มีเรื่องราวเกิดขึ้นมากมาย แต่เขาก็แอบชอบอะไรหลายๆอย่างในตัวของบัคกี้เหมือนกัน ทั้งตากลมโตสีเทา ผมสีบรูเน็ตต์ที่ดูนุ่มสลวยที่ขัดกับผิวเนียนนั่น และที่สำคัญใบหน้าเวลาเขินอายและรอยยิ้มของบัคกี้ช่างน่ารักมากเสียจนสตีฟอยากครอบครองเอาไว้คนเดียว

 

จากนั้นสตีฟก็ยิ้มให้กับบัคกี้พร้อมกับลุกขึ้นมา

 

“กลับบ้านกันเถอะบัค” เขาพูดพร้อมกับยื่นมือให้อีกฝ่ายที่ตอนนี้ยังนอนหน้าแดงอยู่

 

“อะ...อื้ม” บัคกี้ตอบกลับและจับมือของสตีฟ ถึงแม้สตีฟจะตัวเล็กกว่าเขาเล็กน้อย แต่แรงฉุดของเด็กชายผมบลอนด์ก็มีไม่น้อยเลยทีเดียว เมื่อบัคกี้ยืนขึ้นแล้ว สตีฟก็ยังไม่ปล่อยมือของบัคกี้อีก ซ้ำยังจับมือของบัคกี้เดินกลับบ้านทั้งๆแบบนั้นอีกด้วย ซึ่งถ้าเป็นเด็กคนอื่นสตีฟคงไม่เดินจูงมือกลับบ้านแบบนี้แน่ๆ แต่นี่คือบัคกี้เขาก็ไม่รู้เหมือนกันว่าทำไมเขาถึงรู้สึกอยากครอบครองบัคกี้ไว้เพียงคนเดียวถึงเพียงนี้

 

 

ซึ่งสตีฟก็ไม่เคยรู้เลยว่าคนที่เขาจูงมือให้เดินตามอยู่ข้างหลังจะใจเต้นแรงขนาดไหน

 

 

...

 

 

 

 

 

_I've been walking through,_  
_A world gone blind,_  
_Can't stop thinking of your ocean eyes_

 

 

 

 

 

 

_\- bucky -_

 

 

“บัคกี้ เอาตุ๊กตาหมีนั่นมาให้ฉันเดี๋ยวนี้นะ!” เด็กชายร่างอ้วนท้วมคนหนึ่งยืนขวางทางบัคกี้ที่กำลังเดินกลับบ้านจากเนิร์สเซอร์รี่ เขามาพร้อมกับเพื่อน...หรือเรียกให้ถูกก็คือลิ่วล้อตัวเล็กๆอีกสองคนขนาบข้าง ทั้งสองตัวเล็กมากเสียจนทำหน้าที่เหมือนเป็นกองเชียร์ให้กับหมอนั่นเสียมากกว่าที่จะเป็นลิ่วล้อ

 

“ทำไมฉันต้องให้นายด้วยล่ะอเล็กซ์ นี่มันตุ๊กตาหมีของฉันนะ!” บัคกี้ตอบกลับอย่างขุ่นเคืองพร้อมกับกอดตุ๊กตาหมีสีน้ำตาลอ่อนไว้แน่น

 

“ก็ฉันอยากได้” เด็กที่ชื่ออเล็กซ์ตอบกลับอย่างอวดดี บัคกี้ไม่ชอบพวกอันธพาลพวกนี้เลย เขาผู้ซึ่งไม่เคยมีเรื่องกับใครเลยก็ดันไปมีเรื่องกับเจ้าเด็กอ้วนอเล็กซ์ยอดนักบูลลี่ไปได้ ทั้งๆที่เขาอยากจะอยู่อย่างสงบสุขแท้ๆ

 

“ถ้าอเล็กซ์อยากได้อะไรก็ต้องได้” หนึ่งในเด็กตัวเล็กคนหนึ่งพูดขึ้น เขาโยนกระเป๋าเป้ไปให้ลิ่วล้ออีกคน บัคกี้ผู้ซึ่งไม่เคยมีเรื่องกับใครก็เริ่มรู้สึกกลัวขึ้นมาเมื่อเห็นอเล็กซ์ถกแขนเสื้อขึ้น และยิ่งเขาต่อสู้ไม่เป็นทำด้วยอีกจะยังไงดีล่ะนี่ เขาต้องตาช้ำกลับบ้านหรอ เขาไม่อยากเสียโฉมเพราะตุ๊กตาหมีหรอกนะ บัคกี้ทำได้เพียงแต่คิดอย่างวิตกกังวลในใจเท่านั้น

 

“นายก็ไปขอให้พ่อแม่นายซื้อให้สิ” บัคกี้ใช้ความกล้าทั้งหมดพูดออกมาอย่างกล้าๆกลัวๆ บัคกี้กอดตุ๊กตาหมีแน่น เขาเริ่มเดินถอยหนีออกจากตรงนั้น แต่อเล็กซ์ก็เดินมาหาเขาและไม่มีที่ท่าว่าจะยอมหยุด อเล็กซ์เดินเข้ามาประชิดตัวของบัคกี้จนหลังของเขาติดเข้ากับกำแพงที่ตรอกข้างๆโรงเรียนอย่างหนีไปไหนไม่ได้

 

“นายนี่มัน...” อเล็กซ์ง้างมือขึ้นมากำลังจะต่อยเข้าไปที่หน้าของบัคกี้ แต่จู่ๆมือของเขาก็โดนบางอย่างจับไว้อย่างรวดเร็ว

 

“เฮ้! อย่ารังแกคนอื่นสิอเล็กซ์” อยู่ดีๆก็มีเสียงเด็กชายปริศนาดังขึ้น เขาที่เข้ามาคว้ามือของอเล็กซ์ไว้ไม่ให้ต่อยบัคกี้ได้ทันท่วงที ทั้งอเล็กซ์และบัคกี้ต่างก็งุนงงกับเหตุการณ์ที่เกิดขึ้น เขาทั้งสองหันไปมองเด็กชายคนนั้นทันที

 

บัคกี้มองเด็กชายผู้มาช่วยเขาอย่างตื่นเต้นและตกใจ บัคกี้จำได้ว่าเขาคือเด็กชายข้างบ้านที่ย้ายมาใหม่ เพราะว่าเด็กคนนั้นหน้าตาหล่อเหลาและมีผมบลอนด์สลวย แถมยังตาสีฟ้าสดใสเหมือนมหาสมุทรนั่นด้วยอีก แต่เสียอย่างเดียวเด็กชายผมบลอนด์นั้นเตี้ยกว่าเขา และเตี้ยกว่าอเล็กซ์มากเลย

 

“โอ้นายมันสตีฟน้อยต่อยหนักนี่นา” อเล็กซ์หันไปหาเด็กหนุ่มผมบลอนด์ที่เขาเรียกว่าสตีฟน้อยต่อยหนัก...นั่นคือฉายาหรอตลกชะมัด บัคกี้คิดในใจ

 

“อย่ามาทำตัวอันธพาลแถวนี้นะ” สตีฟน้อยต่อยหนักคนนั้นขู่เสียงแข็ง ทำให้อเล็กซ์แอบหัวเราะเยาะขึ้นเพราะเขาเห็นขนาดตัวที่ต่างกัน แล้วยังไง๊ยังไงอเล็กซ์ก็คิดว่าเขาคงต่อยชนะอยู่ดี ส่วนไอ้สตีฟน้อยต่อยหนักอะไรนั่นก็แค่ฉายาโง่ๆที่คนที่อ่อนแอกว่าเขาเป็นคนตั้งให้ต่างหาก อเล็กซ์คิดพร้อมกับทำหน้าเหยียดหยามแล้วพูดขึ้นว่า

 

“แล้วไงแถวนี้ฉันใหญ่สุ...”

 

**_ผั่วะ!!!!_ **

 

ยังไม่ทันที่อเล็กซ์จะพูดจบ เด็กหนุ่มผมบลอนด์ก็ใช้แรงทั้งหมดต่อยเข้าที่ท้องของอเล็กซ์ทันที และด้วยความเร็วของเด็กคนนั้นเขาก็เตะซ้ำสามสี่ทีเข้าที่เดิม จนเด็กชายร่างอ้วนล้มลงเขากุมท้องและเริ่มร้องโอดครวญ

 

บัคกี้ตกใจกับการกระทำของเจ้าสตีฟน้อยต่อยหนักคนนี้มากเสียจนไม่คิดว่า เจ้าเด็กตัวเล็กๆอย่างสตีฟจะมีความกล้าหาญท้าต่อยกับเด็กอ้วนยอดนักบุลลี่อย่างอเล็กซ์ได้เลยจริงๆ

 

_'ถึงหมอนี่จะตัวเล็กแต่ความใจสู้ของหมอนี่ไม่เล็กลงไปด้วยเลย'_ บัคกี้นึกในใจพร้อมกับเริ่มใจเต้นตึกตักขึ้นมาอย่างไม่รู้สาเหตุ

 

“หนีกันเถอะ” เด็กชายผมบลอนด์คนนั้นหันหน้ามาหาบัคกี้พร้อมกับรีบจับมือของเขาและพากันวิ่งหนีออกจากตรอกออกไปอย่างรวดเร็ว เหล่าลิ่วล้อของอเล็กซ์ผู้ซึ่งยืนงงต่างก็ตกใจไปชั่วขณะหนึ่ง และกว่าทั้งสามคนนั้นจะคิดได้ ก็ไล่ตามบัคกี้กับเด็กหนุ่มผมบลอนด์ฉายาสตีฟน้อยต่อยหนักไม่ทันเสียแล้ว

 

ทั้งสองวิ่งมาเรื่อยๆ จนมาถึงบริเวณร้านสะดวกซื้อที่อยู่ถัดจากบ้านของทั้งคู่ไปราวสองบล็อค บัคกี้หอบหายใจอย่างหนักเพราะเขาไม่ค่อยได้วิ่งแบบนี้มากนัก จนกระทั่งบัคกี้เป็นคนเริ่มปล่อยมือก่อนสตีฟคนนั้นก็หันมามอง

 

“เอ่อ...ขอบใจนะ” บัคกี้พูดพร้อมกับก้มหน้าลง เขาเริ่มรู้สึกร้อนผ่าวที่ใบหน้าบัคกี้เขินอายเล็กน้อยที่มีคนมาปกป้อง ทั้งๆที่เขาเป็นผู้ชายแท้ๆ แต่กลับโดนผู้ชายด้วยกันปกป้องนี่มันไม่เท่ห์เอาเสียเลย แถมยังเป็นเด็กที่ตัวเล็กกว่าเขาอีกต่างหาก

 

“ไม่เป็นไรหรอก นายรีบกลับบ้านเถอะ เดี๋ยวหมอนั่นตามมา” เด็กหนุ่มผมบลอนด์พูดขึ้นอย่างรวดเร็ว “ฉันต้องไปซื้อของให้แม่ ไว้เจอกันที่โรงเรียนนะ” หมอนั่นรีบพูดแล้วก็วิ่งหายไป ทิ้งเขาที่งุนงนกับเหตุการณ์ที่เกิดขึ้น และบัคกี้ก็ยังไม่ทันได้แนะนำตัวเองเลยแต่หมอนั่นก็หายไปเสียแล้ว

 

บัคกี้เริ่มเดินกลับบ้าน เขาคิดถึงเด็กชายผมบลอนด์ตลอดเวลา การกระทำอันกล้าหาญนั้นทำให้เขารู้สึกชอบอีกฝ่ายเข้าอย่างจัง _'คนอะไรช่างเท่ห์ขนาดนี้'_ บัคกี้คิดในใจพร้อมกับนึกยิ้มทุกครั้งที่ได้นึกถึงใบหน้าอันกล้าหาญ ผมบลอนด์ทองสะท้อนแสงแดดยามเย็น และนัยตาสีฟ้าสว่างสดใสเหมือนน้ำทะเล...

 

 

_'แล้ว...เขาจะรู้ไหมว่าบ้านเราอยู่ข้างๆกัน...'_

 

 

บัคกี้แอบมองเด็กน้อยผมบลอนด์เพื่อนบ้านข้างๆที่ย้ายมาใหม่มาโดยตลอดด้วยความรู้สึกร้อนผ่าวบนใบหน้า เขาเพิ่งเคยได้คุยกับเพื่อนข้างบ้านอันแสนหล่อเหลาคนนี้เป็นครั้งแรกก็วันนี้ ถึงมันออกจะเป็นคำพูดสั้นๆเกินไปหน่อยก็เถอะ แม้ว่าบัคกี้จะเป็นคนที่อัธยาศัยดี เป็นมิตรกับเพื่อนทุกคน แต่เขาก็ไม่กล้าเข้าไปทักทายเพื่อนบ้านคนนี้...สตีฟ เพราะว่าสตีฟหน้าตาหล่อเหลาจนแทบจะหล่อที่สุดในละแวกนี้เลยก็ว่าได้ ผมสีบลอนด์ตาสีฟ้าเหมือนรูปสลักนั่น ถึงจะตัวเล็กไปหน่อย แต่บัคกี้ก็อยากจะเป็นเพื่อนกับคนหล่อๆอย่างสตีฟอยู่ดี เพราะเขาคิดว่ามันคงเท่ห์มากแน่ๆที่มีเพื่อนหล่อๆอยู่ด้วยบ้าง เพราะก่อนสตีฟจะย้ายมาอยู่ข้างบ้านเขา บัคกี้คิดว่าในละแวกนี้ไม่มีใครที่หน้าตาดีทัดเทียมเขาเลย

 

หลายวันผ่านไป บัคกี้ก็ยังไม่กล้าไปทำความรู้จักกับสตีฟที่อยู่ข้างบ้านเสียที บัคกี้แอบมองอยู่ในห้องนอนของตัวเองเขาเห็นว่าสตีฟชอบวาดรูป เขามักจะออกจากบ้านเวลาห้าโมงพร้อมกับสมุดวาดภาพ ซึ่งบัคกี้ก็แอบตามไปดูว่าเขาไปที่ไหนบ้าง ส่วนมากเด็กชายผมบลอนด์จะไปที่สนามเด็กเล่น แต่ก็มีบ้างที่จะเดินไปแถวๆริมแม่น้ำใกล้กับสะพานบรุ๊คลิน

 

เมื่อถึงเวลาห้าโมงบริเวณสนามเด็กเล่นข้างๆละแวกบ้านของพวกเขาจะเริ่มเงียบสงบ อีกทั้งบริเวณนี้ยังมีวิวทิวทัศน์สวยงาม บัคกี้แอบตามดูสตีฟมาเรื่อยๆตั้งแต่เรียนจบที่เนิร์สเซอร์รี่จวบจนใกล้จะขึ้นเกรดหนึ่ง แต่แล้วเขาก็ยังไม่กล้าจะเข้าไปทักสตีฟเสียที บัคกี้ชอบมองสตีฟจากที่ไกลๆ ไปๆมาๆกลายเป็นเขาที่คอยหมกมุ่นอยู่กับเด็กผู้ชายคนนี้อย่างถอนตัวไม่ขึ้น ทั้งๆที่เขามีเพื่อนมากมาย แต่บัคกี้ก็เลือกที่จะมาแอบตามดูสตีฟทุกๆเย็น เขาคิดว่าคงเหมือนแอบตามดาราหรือฮีโร่ที่ชอบอะไรเทือกนี้

 

บัคกี้เห็นว่าสตีฟชอบช่วยเหลือเด็กที่โดนอันธพาลรังแก สตีฟจะเป็นคนเริ่มต่อยอีกฝ่ายบ้าง หรือโดนต่อยกลับบ้างเพราะเขาไม่ชอบการรังแกคนที่อ่อนแอกว่า มีบ้างที่อยู่ดีๆสตีฟก็โดนหาเรื่อง แต่เขาก็ยังฮึดสู้จนอีกฝ่ายเบื่อและเลิกไปเอง ครั้งแรกที่เขาเห็นสตีฟช่วยเด็กที่โดนแกล้งคนอื่น มันทำให้บัคกี้รู้สึกไม่พอใจขึ้นมานิดๆ อาจจะเป็นเพราะบัคกี้คิดว่าไม่ได้มีแค่เขาคนเดียวที่ได้รับการช่วยเหลือจากสตีฟ แต่เมื่อบัคกี้เห็นการกระทำของสตีฟในทุกๆวัน เขาก็เริ่มเปลี่ยนจากความรู้สึกไม่พอใจ กลายเป็นรู้สึกเทิดทูน แลเะจากเทิดทูนก็เปลี่ยนมาเป็นความชอบ

 

บัคกี้เริ่มชอบสตีฟที่ถึงแม้จะตัวเล็กแต่ก็ยืนหยัดต่อสู้กับความถูกต้องอย่างแข็งแกร่ง จนเขาติดใจเด็กชายผมบลอนด์คนนี้และคอยติดตามดูมาตลอดอย่างถอนตัวไม่ขึ้น

 

บัคกี้คิดว่าคงแปลกถ้าหากเขาจะใจเต้นกับเด็กผู้ชาย แต่เขาก็ไม่แคร์ สตีฟเป็นเหมือนฮีโร่ที่ปกป้องเขาจากอันธพาล อีกทั้งเขาเป็นลูกชายคนเดียวด้วย (ณ ตอนนี้) เขาจึงอยากได้พี่ชายที่คอยปกป้องเขาได้ทุกเมื่อ ซึ่งสตีฟนั้นตรงกับพี่ชายในจินตนาการของเขามากทีเดียว ทั้งหล่อดูดีและแข็งแรงไม่หวาดกลัวต่อสิ่งใดๆ ความรู้สึกเทิดทูนของบัคกี้เริ่มมีมากขึ้นเรื่อยๆ จนกระทั่งแปรเปลี่ยนเป็นความรักตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ก็ไม่มีใครรู้ แม้แต่ตัวเขาเองก็ยังไม่รู้เอาเสียเลย

 

บัคกี้รู้เพียงแค่ว่าเขาอยากได้คนๆนี้ และอยากจะครอบครองสตีฟไว้แต่เพียงผู้เดียว

 

จนกระทั่งวันก่อนวันเปิดเทอมของโรงเรียนประถมบรุ๊คลิน บัคกี้คิดว่าเขาจะต้องเริ่มทำความรู้จักอีกฝ่ายเสียที เขาจึงส่งเสียงออกไปและเดินเข้าไปหาเด็กชายผมบลอนด์ที่นั่งวาดรูปอยู่ตรงเครื่องเล่นสุดโปรดของเขา

 

เมื่อบัคกี้เดินมาหยุดอยู่ตรงหน้าของเด็กหนุ่ม เขาก็พูดขึ้นมา...

 

 

**_“เฮ้! นายนั่งที่ประจำฉันอยู่นะ...”_ **

 

 

...

 

 

 

 

 

_I've never fallen from quite this high,_  
_Falling into your ocean eyes,_

_Those ocean eyes..._

_..._


End file.
